


「本马达」The Departed（全+番外）

by nejiang



Category: Ben Affleck - Fandom, Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiang/pseuds/nejiang
Summary: 脑洞文





	「本马达」The Departed（全+番外）

Matt是警方派出去的卧底，卧底身份是个money boy，不过还好不用牺牲屁股，每天晚上在街上的工作主要是给那些中年秃顶啤酒肚的肥佬，或者满是纹身满口粗话的混混们BJ。一天街上好不容易来了个大帅 哥，年轻高大英俊，同僚们不论男女都抢疯了，不要钱也想做这单生意。  
Matt也盯着帅哥眼睛发直，可惜他慢了一步，被挤在人群外，好在帅哥身高实在突出，在人群外也能清楚看到他。Matt拨弄拨弄金发，想着刚跟上司提加薪就天降帅哥，算不算是福利补贴。想归想，Matt也没抱希望能跟帅哥怎么样。结果帅哥拨开人群，朝他走过来了。  
Matt带帅哥走到他每天工作的小巷子里，近看帅哥更帅，身上的男性味道迷得人发晕。如果帅哥想要他的屁股，Matt想他大概也不会拒绝。他按捺激动解开帅哥的裤链，突然看到了帅哥腰间亮晃晃的手铐。  
帅哥的警徽递到Matt眼前。  
Matt正想赞美帅哥好大，突然看到熟悉的警徽眼底蓦地发热，接着心沉到底，泛出丝丝缕缕的苦涩酸麻，细密的织成网，勒得他心痛。  
原来他们是同僚呢。Matt想。帅哥在他心里的形象马上和本人一样高大了，从单纯想泡帅哥，升出很多好感。可惜他在帅哥眼里就是个站街的MB。  
Matt仔细看了看警徽，原来帅哥叫Ben。  
Ben对他说自己在执行任务，他看Matt在这里很久了，气质和其他人不一样，问Matt愿不愿意做他的线人。  
“你只能点头，不然就跟我回局里喝茶。”Ben痞痞笑着说。  
Matt眨眨眼，Ben虽然是个警察，但是却没什么光伟正的感觉，笑起来坏坏的，还很霸道。Matt说好，愿意和帅哥合作。  
原来Ben他们在查Matt这片的老大，老大虽然生意很多但是警方一直找不到什么证据，就像从偏门的皮肉生意入手。这个思路和Matt上司不谋而合。  
于是Ben不时来街上找Matt，借着嫖他的幌子收他的情报，两人之间却很清白。一来二去，两人渐渐熟悉起来，Matt觉得自己越来越喜欢Ben， 甚至有点爱他了。但是作为警方卧底，Matt不但不能泄露身份，还要表现得很像个MB才行。于是他也借着身份的掩饰，调戏Ben，问Ben要不要睡他。  
痞痞的Ben到了这个话题总是笑而不语。  
Matt猜他可能有女朋友，或者即使没有，大概也是嫌弃MB不干净，不想对他怎么样的。

 

Matt知道Ben还有其他的线人，有男有女，但是不知道有没有和这些人睡过。  
他扔下手里的烟，感觉每次和Ben交流情报都像偷情似的。  
找个小旅馆，进去前确认有没有被人跟踪，屋里拉紧窗帘，两人坐在床上。  
越想越像，尤其想到Ben还和别人也这样，不是偷情是什么。  
Matt在这片混了很久，渐渐接触到了老大的核心圈，自己不怎么亲自工作了，开始带团队。知道的事情也越来越多，越来越有价值。  
他对Ben而言也就越来越重要。  
Matt喜欢在见面汇报完情报后，听Ben讲讲警局里的事，办案遇到的事，还有下班以后的琐碎日常。Ben所在的部门和Matt暗中隶属的毫无交集，Matt不太熟悉，但是他喜欢听那些原本也属于他的生活，想起自己真正是谁，就像有片刻重新回到阳光下。  
有趣的是，Ben似乎也喜欢听他讲街上的事。又有同事以为遇到真爱被骗得很惨，那些又胖又秃的中年大叔有多喜欢颜射他。  
“我技术很好的，你要不要试试？”Matt日常开玩笑问Ben。  
两人并排躺在床上，Ben手里夹着烟，光线昏暗，吐出的烟雾模糊了他脸上的表情，半隐半现，俊帅的面容更显得触目惊心动人。Matt看着他，烟都忘了吸。忽然Ben的手穿过烟雾，捏住了他的下巴尖。  
Ben向他凑过来，打量着他。Matt在街上练出的本领忽然卡壳，一句话也说不出，乖乖像货架上的物品似的任他看着。  
离得那么近，Matt还以为Ben要吻他。  
结果并没有，Ben似笑非笑放开他，“果然很合适。”  
Matt知道Ben指的是什么。刚刚离得那么近，近到他仿佛照镜子看到Ben眼中的自己。蓬乱的金发，下颌尖挑，眼睛因为蓝得过于纯粹总像蒙着层水壳，可以想象在某种时刻尤其如此。还有被自己舔得湿红的嘴唇，一脸饥渴的求日表情。  
他有些后悔干什么和Ben说被颜射的事，接吻的时候想起这些肯定很倒胃口。难怪不愿意碰他。  
但是不愿意碰他，却总来撩拨他，害得Matt心里摆来摆去。

Matt不知道的是，Ben也是个卧底。从小在街上长大被老大送进警校。Ben第一次见Matt就被他身上混杂的气质吸引。明明在底层站街，却金发碧眼在黑暗里发光，游走在光明与黑暗的交界，像折翼天使堕进地狱。  
Matt让他想起了他自己。不同的是，他是来自地狱的恶魔混进天堂里。

事情开始出现转折。  
Matt上交了几个重大情报，但是计划好的行动接连遇到挫折。  
他确定自己的情报很可靠，只泄露给两个人，他的老上司，还有Ben。  
他不想怀疑Ben，但是所有线索都指向了他。  
于是Matt为了试探他求证，给了他一个假消息。  
Ben赶到情报中的地点，却看到了和平时完全不同的Matt。  
身份败露，两人互相揭底，拔枪相向。  
但是最后，Matt放下了枪。他对Ben说，“我们没法选择出身，没法选自己的工作方式。但是现在你有一个选择，你可以选是当一个差，还是继续做一个贼。”  
Ben脸上的表情紧绷，举枪的手犹豫片刻，飞快做出了决定。  
他朝Matt的肩膀，大腿，各开一枪，然后打晕了他。  
Matt被送到医院。病房外Ben向自己的上司汇报，Matt交待了很多重要案情，申请对目标老大进行抓捕。  
上司批准，Ben带队去执行任务，在执行过程中击毙自己的老大，捣毁窝点，缴获一系列犯罪证据。  
Ben立下大功得到晋升。Matt出院后恢复了警察身份，但是他没对任何人说Ben的事。在他以为两人再无交集后，突然被调到了Ben的部门，做Ben的下属。  
他去新部门向Ben报道，Ben听他例行公事说完，微笑说，“现在可以让我开始了吧？”  
Matt问，“开始什么？”  
“追求你啊。”

 

END

 

番外  
“Matt，Ben叫你去找他，关于上周的那个案子。”同事朝Matt喊。  
听到同事的话，Matt条件反射般不自觉嘟起嘴，对着手里看到一半的文件叹口气，无奈站起来。  
上司要找他，总归是要去的。  
他推开Ben的办公室门，走到办公桌前，规规矩矩向后面正严肃盯着屏幕的男人敬礼，“Sir，你找我？”  
Ben的眼神这才放到他身上，俊帅的脸上眉头微蹙，似乎有什么棘手的事要和他商量。  
也许这次真的是有正经事找他？Matt不禁想。然而这个想法在看到Ben走过他身边关上办公室门，还上了锁后，烟消云散。  
他的上司重新坐回办公桌后宽大的座椅里，一脸严肃地叫他，“过来。”  
Matt撅嘴。上司的话不能不听，但是⋯⋯  
“你想再抄几十遍规范？”当惯上位者，愈发威严的年轻男人说。  
与一年前刚和Matt认识时的痞子样不同，升任警监后的Ben越来越不苟言笑，深沉的俊脸很有威慑力，下属们有时会忘记他的年纪，对他非常服从。  
Matt为难地看看办公室里拉得严严实实的落地窗，又叹口气，乖乖走过去。  
到了Ben可触及的范围内，男人拉住他的手，一把把他拉到自己腿上，结实的手臂圈住他的细腰。  
距离一下子近到没有。Ben从后面拖住Matt的后颈将他按向自己，就着冲力含住他的唇吸吮，碾磨，探进口腔勾挑，动作一气呵成，一句话不用多说，熟练至极。  
真是的。他那时怎么会以为Ben不愿意吻他呢。Matt奇怪的想，明明这家伙就是个接吻狂。或者进一步说，Ben是街上男孩女孩最怕的那种人——年轻力壮，体能充沛，花样百出的做爱狂。  
这一点在Matt答应他的求爱后深有体会。  
Matt面对面跨坐在Ben的大腿上，被比自己高壮一圈的男人箍在怀里深吻，姿势的关系，身上的制式服装完美勾勒出他的腰臀曲线，Ben的一只大手色情地在上面来回抚摸，另一手离开怀里人的后脑，滑到前面解开蓝色的制服上衣，摸到里面对着熟悉的肉点狠狠揉捏。  
“唔⋯⋯”被占领的口腔泄出一声呻吟。Matt推推Ben宽厚的肩膀，闪躲他的吻，口齿不清地说，“不行⋯⋯差十分钟才午休，你别太过分⋯⋯”  
好不容易嘴唇逃开了，Ben的吻还是铺天盖地落在他的唇角，脸颊，颈侧甚至金色短发上。  
“有趣，你忘了一年前你是怎么天天求我上你的了？”Ben唇角噙了抹邪笑，看着怀里脸色染上粉红的人说。  
Matt差点咬破自己的嘴唇，还是忍不住脱口而出，“你也别忘了你能在这个位子上坐这么安稳，全靠我不揭发你！还不⋯⋯”  
Ben打断他，“别扯远，先说说眼下你行为不端，勾引上司，拒绝服从命令该怎么算。”  
Matt不可思议瞪大蓝眼睛，“有没有搞错！明明是你强吻我，怎么变成我勾引你了！”  
Ben不屑地哼了一声，戳戳Matt的胸口，“穿成这样上班，就是蓄意勾引我。”  
Matt低头，他穿的就是普通的警员制服，全部门的人都是这身，只不过拜某个急色上司所赐，他的领带被扯散歪向一侧，衬衫扣子也被解开几颗，露出一截光光滑滑的白皙胸膛。  
“按照警局规定穿制服上班是我的错咯？”既然Ben没有上司的样子，那他也不必像个下属了。Matt不客气戳戳Ben的头。  
Ben无动于衷拉开抽屉拿出润滑剂。  
虽然这样的事不是第一次两次三次了，Matt还是觉得没眼看。这是一个警监办公室会配备的东西吗？  
“你轻点⋯⋯最后一身了⋯⋯”叮叮当当脱裤子的声音中，Matt小声抱怨。  
“不是让后勤部多给你发几套了么？”  
“那不是还没做好嘛⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯”  
被手指进入体内，Matt下意搂紧Ben的脖子，敏感轻颤。  
Ben拍拍他的臀肉，趁他羞耻松懈的功夫把胯间胀硬的巨物顶了进去。  
打情骂俏的功夫，已经到了午休时间，外间的同事们走来走去，张罗一起去吃饭。Matt听到有人喊他的名字，打算找他一起，被人告知他正在上司的办公室里。  
Matt心里一凛，马上咬住唇抑制凌乱的喘息和呻吟，后穴受到刺激也忙紧缩了几下。  
Ben被夹得舒爽，坏笑着拧了把他的屁股，上下顶弄得更猛了。  
这人果然是街头流氓出身，论不知羞耻，站过街的Matt自愧不如。  
不能开口说话，Matt很清楚这点，所以他泪都快流出来了，还是不松懈齿关，只是把自己深深埋进Ben的颈窝里。  
“真能忍。”听到外面的人走得差不多了，Ben站起来把怀里人放平到面前的办公桌上，看着满脸酡红，眼尾湿润的Matt粗喘说。  
衬衫虽然被扯松揉乱却还算穿在身上，Matt的下身则完全赤裸，大张的细腿缠住男人健壮的腰胯，被操红的肉穴里不断吞吐尺寸惊人的男性器官。  
“不行⋯⋯轻点，外面能听到⋯⋯”说不定还有人没去吃午饭，Matt断断续续说不出更多，但是他相信Ben肯定明白他的意思。  
宽大的橡木书桌都被撞得发出吱呀声，边缘似乎有什么东西晃掉下去。  
“宝贝，搂得这么紧，你身体可不是这么说。”欲望勃发的男人恢复吊儿郎当的本性。  
在书桌上肆意侵占一阵，Ben抱着Matt到了沙发上，在Matt小声尖叫着射出来后转移到地毯上。  
无力战栗的Matt还保持着双腿敞开的姿势，被捏红的臀部盖在衣摆下，湿淋的肉穴不受控制地一开一合，一开一合。  
Ben接受了他的建议，半坐到他的胸口，被他用嘴服侍。  
躺在下面的Matt两手捧着他贲张的性器，因为Ben太大了，他没法完全吞下去，唾液流得到处都是，滑腻，温热。Ben轻轻挺腰，进出顺畅，Matt湿红的小口一下下被他操开，蓝眼睛里的水壳不知道碎开几层，眼尾两道湿痕流向太阳穴。  
象征规整和秩序的警服衬衫被揉皱扯散，金发碧眼的漂亮警官淫靡的躺在身下，口中正尽力为他服务，看向他的眼神也满是不自知的爱意。Ben极为满足地在射精前及时从Matt的嘴里抽出来。浊白的大汩精液溅到Matt粉白的脸上，半睁的蓝眼睛和尖俏的下颌上，鼻翼轻微翕动，合不拢的小嘴里流出满溢的粘滑津液。  
居高临下的Ben身上的西装还整整齐齐，只解开了胯间的裤链，不急不缓掏出手机，连拍数张爱人被疼爱到失神的美丽样子。  
“揭发我前好好想想我有多少这样的照片。”Ben扬起下巴，解开最上面的一粒衣扣。  
“你沉死了，快下去⋯⋯”Matt瞪他一眼，用衣袖擦掉脸上的浊液，揉揉酸麻的口腔说。  
“好吧，剩下的回家再说。”Ben起身，把Matt横抱到沙发上休息。  
“你想什么呢，今天轮到我值班。”被喂喝了几口水，Matt找回点力气，靠在Ben的怀里，被安心的力量和热度拥着，有点昏昏欲睡。  
“所以我说把你从轮岗名单里删了。”  
“那也太明显了。你以为别人傻吗？”  
“知道又怎么样？”  
Matt给他一个白眼，流氓出身就是流氓出身，“你不想升职我还想呢。”  
Ben不满地捏把他的腰侧，“午休还有点时间，你这副样子等会儿再出去。”  
第一次听Ben这么说时，Matt觉得很有道理，不用照镜子他也知道自己现在脸上写满刚被狠狠蹂躏过。不过说是让他休息，最终却看着他忍不住又做一次的Ben实在很没说服力。  
“不要。”用Ben昂贵的西装把自己擦干净，Matt站起来穿戴整齐，“应该还好，大家最多以为你把我骂哭了而已。”  
开门出去前Ben借着按摩的名义又在Matt的腰上摸了好几把。  
午休已过，外间的警员们回到工作岗位，Matt看着忙来忙去的同事，很想告诉他们，你们心服口服的上司，其实是个大流氓。

 

END


End file.
